


Bargaining Chip

by Kurosaki224



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blindfolds, Cas is the son of a really controversial politician, Dean isn't really a terrorist he just pretends to be one really well, Gagged Castiel, Kidnapping, M/M, Tied-Up Castiel, and we all know how well America deals with controversial politicians, special guest appearance by Lucy, this isn't as kinky as it sounds sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosaki224/pseuds/Kurosaki224
Summary: Dean Winchester is charged with kidnapping the son of a well-known (and somewhat hated) Senator, but not all is as it seems.  The problem is, Dean knows the guy.  His name is Cas, and he is Dean's university classmate, and Dean may or may not be pining after him.  And seeing him trussed up and blindfolded in the backseat is not helping.





	Bargaining Chip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/gifts).



> This drabble was a birthday gift for my lovely friend Milarca, whose work you all should go read asap because it's awesome and so is she! :D In this universe everybody is human and both Dean and Cas are college aged. I may come back later and expand on this a bit, because I have a few "deleted scenes" or sorts that I thought up but didn't write. Hope you all enjoy!

Dean can’t believe that this is his life. He hadn’t exactly expected it to be all apple pie and sunshine but really, this was too much. He didn’t sign up for this shit. Well, okay, maybe when you join a political terrorist organization like Eyes of Black you do kinda sign up for a lot of shit. But it was for _Sammy_ and he would have Dean’s _head_ if he ever found out that Dean was kidnapping the son of a freaking _Senator_.

Turning onto another backroad to try and lose anyone who might be following him, Dean hears said son waking up in the backseat. He glances into his rearview mirror to see the head full of messy black hair swiveling around, presumably trying to see something, anything, through his blindfold. The blindfold that so tragically hid his deep blue eyes.

Dean shakes his head and turns his eyes back to the road, mentally scolding himself. _Don’t think about his eyes, you idiot! Don’t make it personal. It’s business. Just business._

A few minutes later Dean glances back again, unable to help himself. The guy, _Cas_ , Dean’s mind oh-so-helpfully reminds him, is trying to sit up. Upon realizing his hands were bound, Cas began wriggling around, tugging at the rough rope Dean had used to tie him up. His struggling became more frantic as time went on, his breathing picking up. Dean ignored him. He wasn’t supposed to engage with the target. _With **Cas**_ , his mind once again corrected.

They were five minutes from the safe house when Cas started yelling through his gag. Dean couldn’t make out any words through the dirty scrap of fabric, but it was easy enough for him to guess. Probably something along the lines of “let me go” or “why are you doing this” or “what do you want with me”.

 _No_ , Dean thought. _He wouldn’t ask that._ Cas knew what the Eyes of Black wanted. They wanted his father’s money. Or his head on a platter. Preferably both. Cas knew this. And he knew how far they would go to get their demands met. And the guy still insisted on going to his university classes and to freaking anti-war protests without a damn bodyguard. Not even _one._ Stupid. _Naïve._

The muffled screaming increased in pitch, and Dean winced in sympathy. When he finally let himself look back at Cas again, he saw that his face was turning red and his shoulders were shaking. From anger or terror Dean couldn’t tell, but he had to calm down or this wouldn’t end well for either of them.

“Shhhhhh,” he finally hissed at Cas. “Keep quiet for just a little longer, okay? We’re almost there.”

The screaming stopped. Cas was still trembling and breathing hard, but his head was cocked in Dean’s direction now. _Shit._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You _talked_ to him?” John bellowed. Dean flinched and averted his eyes. “He can _identify_ you, Dean! I knew it was risky sending you to pick him up since you two were classmates but I couldn’t risk sending one of the other EOB guys in. You know as well as I do how much they enjoy playing with their food.”

At those words they both sober up slightly. Glancing back at the Impala parked out front of the old farmhouse they were using as a base, Cas still tied up in the backseat, John lowers his voice.

“He’s just bargaining chip, Dean. Remember that. They want his daddy a hell of a lot more than they want Sam. We play this right, Sam’s back and we’re in the wind by next week.”

John turns and grabs Dean’s jaw, startling him. “If he can identify either one of us, the whole operation is blown.” Dean swallowed uncomfortably. “Three years of undercover work, three years of blackmail and torture, three years of being tested and tested and tested again, and you’re willing to throw it away because a pretty boy started crying?” John’s grip on his face tightened. “You’d throw away Sam for a few tears? We’re pretending to be fucking terrorists, Dean. Remember what that means, boy.”

With one last look, John releases his son and stalks towards the Impala. Dean takes a deep breath. _It’s for Sammy. We’ll get Sam back, and Cas’ dad will pay their ransom. It’ll be fine._ Gritting his teeth, Dean goes to help John drag their desperately struggling prisoner into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eight days later, John finally gets confirmation from Eyes of Black that they would meet for a trade. Dean has never felt so relieved and anxious in his entire life. They had stolen his little brother. Brainwashed him into seeing his “true purpose”. Molded him, twisted him, so they could have another hacker at their disposal. Dean’s fists clench at the thought. He knew firsthand how they persuaded people to their cause. Dean had been forced to take part in some of that persuasion himself during his “training”. It only made him more determined to get Sam out of there.

When the day of the meetup comes, Dean drives John and Cas to the rendezvoux in silence. Cas had been awfully quiet the last couple of days. Early on he hadn’t stopped trying to pull his hands and feet free for so much as a second, rubbing his wrists and ankles raw and bloody. Eventually John got had gotten fed up with it. He had grabbed his old baseball bat from the Impala’s trunk and knocked him out. Dean had winced, but he supposed Cas needed the rest anyway. He hadn’t slept a wink in days. Neither had Dean.

Cas had stopped struggling after that.

Now Dean glances back at Cas, once again tied, gagged, and blindfolded in the backseat of his car. He fought the urge to reassure him that everything would be okay. That he had to do this; he had to save his brother. That he would make sure Cas’ dad paid their ransom in time, even if he had to… _persuade_ him to himself. But one look from John in the passenger seat ensured the words died on his tongue.

He merges onto the freeway and wishes that he had gotten the chance to show Cas the Impala’s backseat for an entirely different reason. He loses himself in visions of blue eyes shining fiercely at a police officer in a crowd of BlackLivesMatter protestors; of dark bedhead two rows in front of him at his 8am lecture, the kind that just begs for fingers to run through it; of a voice deep and gravelly yet strangely soft as it discusses social hierarchies in the Middle East.

Dean loses himself in what is and what will never be.

And then he drives on.


End file.
